Lightning Point
Alternative Title: Alien Surf Girls Plot On a stormy night in the sleepy surf town of Lightning Point, a bright light streaks across the sky and plummets into the nearby forest. A spaceship! Inside are teen aliens Zoey and Kiki, on a forbidden mission to Earth. But when their spaceship explodes unexpectedly the girls are stranded, and their real adventure begins. Coming from Lumina, a barren, waterless planet, Zoey and Kiki are entranced by Earth – especially the ocean. On their first day in Lightning Point the girls head down to the beach and watch local surfie girl Amber ripping up the waves. They’ve got to try it! And they soon discover they have natural surfing talent – especially determined Zoey, who is a real whizz on the board. When Amber witnesses their incredible alien abilities, Zoey and Kiki decide to let her in on the secret, and the girls quickly become good friends and allies. An only child of divorced parents, Amber loves hanging out with the girls, but she wishes they could keep a lower profile. All this glowing, turning into balls of light and having strange, alien effects on everything around them could really get the girls – and her! – into deep trouble. Fitting in is hard when you are from out of town, let alone outer space. It means not only controlling their Luminan abilities, but also learning the etiquette of Lightning Point’s teenage world. With Amber’s help they move into her place, get kitted-out in the latest surf clothes, enroll at high school and start hanging at the local diner. But their arrival in Lightning Point still causes a stir. Zoey’s board skills attract the attention of surf king, Brandon. Although neither of them will admit it, they have a definite chemistry, which really winds up Brandon’s queen-bee girlfriend, Madison. She’ll do everything she can to make life hard for Zoey and Kiki. Amber’s best friend and Brandon’s brother, Luca, is also onto them. He’s a dedicated UFO nut and he’s noticed strange lights in the sky and crop circles in the forest nearby. And when Luca begins to suspect that there is something strange about sweet-natured Kiki, she is torn between their blossoming romance and keeping her true identity secret. And it’s not just Luca who is suspicious - it is up to Amber to make sure her mother, Senior Sergeant Olivia Mitchell, doesn’t find out the girls’ alien nature either. The girls try sending an SOS home during a lightning storm, but instead of contacting a rescue mission their beacon uncovers unexplained alien phenomena from the past – and suddenly the whole town is closing in on them. Zoey and Kiki soon discover that there is more to Lightning Point than meets the eye. They are not the first intergalactic visitors – and their trip to Earth may have been part of a darker plot. When Luca discovers the truth about Kiki he decides to help the girls – but this means lying to his adopted younger brother Brandon. After years of mocking Luca’s interest in aliens, Brandon has become a believer, and is on the hunt. When Brandon discovers that aliens abducted his birth parents, his interest takes a malevolent turn – he won’t stop till he gets revenge. But there’s more to his parents’ mysterious disappearance than Brandon realises. And he soon discovers that he himself may have alien origins. As Brandon and Zoey grow even more romantically closer together and she begins to help him in his journey of discovery, Seargent Mitchell becomes suspicious of Brandon. Lightning Point is no longer safe for the teen aliens. But when the time comes to go, will these two alien human-looking teenagers be able to say goodbye to a planet as amazing as their home world Lumina? 'Episode List' Movie Airdate: February 24, 2013 This movie it was exactly what was expected and that is a compilation of episodes from the series.It seems apparent the reason why this movie has been compiled is because there will not be a second season of Lightning Point. This movie was made because the makers wasted to do something that complimented the first season.This is a case of presenting the entire series of 26 episodes as one movie. Obviously 26 half hour episodes cannot fitted in a 90 minute movie. So what was done was to present the movie with the scenes to the story arc about Kiki and Zoey finding a way to get back home and Brandon finding out about his own alien origin. Storylines that did not complement the story arc are not included in the movie such as Amber getting a visit from her father and the surfing competition. The movie avoids any repetition of explanations, something that is unavoidable with a series of 26 episodes. An example of this is the cover story of Kiki and Zoey being Amber’s distant relatives which was mentioned by Luca in place of Amber explaining to her mother that they were relatives on her father’s side of the family undoubtedly being consistent with the scenes of the father’s visit and any mention of him was excluded from the movie. The movie has the scene in which Madison recognised the original form of Kiki and Zoey but without who they actually were. Madison was able to recognise them in their original forum because earlier in the series she had seen before the original Zoey form but this earlier scene was not included in the movie. So within the context of the movie there is no explanation why Madison happened to recognise the original Kiki and Zoey forms. In fact Madison is the only principal character who is a casualty in this movie appearing for a few minutes in total. This is perhaps not surprising since most of her scenes in the series is her rivalry with Zoey and therefore wasn’t pertinent to the movie presenting the series’ overall story arc. It is not just Madison that was the only casualty of the movie but revelatory scenes also did not get to be included perhaps because these scenes just didn’t fit in with the movies. Here are examples that came to mind: *Brandon explaining to Zoey that he and Luca are not blood brothers and this very fact is represent instead by Amber’s mother Olivia mentioning to Brendon his real parents shortly after the boat was discovered. *The movie excludes Luca’s reaction on seeing for the first time Kiki transforming from her alien origin to her human self and him finding out Kiki and Zoey being aliens was represented in the movie with the scene in which Amber came clean with him on this. *The boat owner explaining what he remembers of Brandon’s parents is not included in the movie and mention of him was used instead. *It is perhaps not essential but I mention it anyway, the movie does not include the scene when Kiki got her job at the diner, the movie just presents her job out of her nowhere. Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Lightning Point Page